


The First Cut

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel's fall from grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first cut is the deepest . . .  
> Notes: Written for Week #14 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/.

The angel watches the humans. She sees their laughter. Their tears. Their joy. Their pain. And she _wants_. She wants to experience it all. To live among them, not above them. She focuses so much of her energy on _wanting_ that her grace can no longer abide in her spirit.

The first pain is unlike anything she could have imagined. Deep, searing, scorching agony.

Then she is falling. Hurtling to Earth. Toward the human race she so desperately wants to join.

The first cut is the deepest, but it opens up a brand new world for Anna. Full of possibility.


End file.
